


The Bet

by OhNoHello



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Charon is a simp for Hermes, Dick Biting, Fingies in the mouth, Gambling, M/M, smoke job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoHello/pseuds/OhNoHello
Summary: “We both know he’s going to try again,” Hermes said. “Zagreus is pretty relentless and will absolutely do the same stupid thing over and over again until he gets a result he likes. So he’s going to steal from you again, my good boatman.”“Hhnnng,” Charon grumbled, agreeing but not liking it.“I wager that he can beat you,” Hermes said. “Twice even.”
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 227





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> we all know the bet
> 
> the one hermes makes with Charon
> 
> that Zagreus can't beat him twice in a row
> 
> but what exactly was it that they bet 
> 
> cause it sure as shit wasn't obols
> 
> 8)

Hermes was laughing. He lay on his back in the air, legs kicking, and laughing. 

“He did not!” he gasped between tears. 

“Hnnngg.” Charon nodded solemnly. 

"I cannot believe it, that beautiful idiot," Hermes said. He gasped for air and ran a hand through his hair. "What was he thinking?" 

Far be it for Charon to know the inner workings of the minds of dirty little thieves. He just rowed his boat. 

"Shouldn't he know better?" Hermes asked, his voice cracking. "I mean, every one in the whole damned underworld knows better than to fuck with you, don't you think he would have been able to, how do they phrase it, read the room?" 

"Haaa," Charon agreed. 

"The boy isn't the sharpest spear in the armory." 

Hermes shook his head and leaned against Charon's back, resting his chin on Charon's gold clad shoulder. He draped his arms limply over Charon's shoulders. 

"Did he win?" 

Charon scoffed at the mere idea of it, a short cloud of smoke puffing quickly from his mouth. 

Hermes leaned forward so Charon could see the pitiful smile on his face. 

"Aw come on, the poor kid tried," he said. "You could have at least gone easy on him." 

Charon turned just enough to give the little god a _look._ The mere insinuation that Charon could _'go easy'_ on anyone was just ridiculous. Hermes’ eyes softened and his smile turned fond. Charon could feel the heat of his breath on his cheek. Little things that were the only time Charon was truly weak. 

“How about a little wager?” Hermes asked. 

Charon turned and huffed again, shaking off Hermes’ arms. Hermes laughed, always laughed. 

“What?” Hermes asked, drawing out the word. “Are you scared, old man?” 

Charon wasn’t scared. He wasn’t scared of anything. He just knew better than to agree to a bet against the god of tricksters, conmen, and thieves. 

Hermes fluttered around Charon, resting his chin against his fists, his devious smile telling Charon that Hermes knew exactly what he was doing. Always knowing just what it was that he did to Charon. 

Weak once again, Charon sighed and looked to Hermes to explain this little game of his. 

“We both know he’s going to try again,” Hermes said. “Zagreus is pretty relentless and will absolutely do the same stupid thing over and over again until he gets a result he likes. So he’s going to steal from you again, my good boatman.” 

“Hhnnng,” Charon grumbled, agreeing but not liking it. 

“I wager that he can beat you,” Hermes said. “Twice even.” 

Charon cocked his head to the side. 

“Gghhaa,” he said. 

“Okay fine, twice in a row.” 

Charon cocked his head to the other side. 

“Mmmrrrnn?” he asked. 

“Hmm lets say.” Hermes tapped at his chin. “Out of 6 times? Zagreus tries to fight you six times and if he can’t beat you twice in a row, then you win. But if he does beat you.” 

Hermes leaned in close. Close enough to almost be dangerous. Close to where Charon couldn’t just feel his breath, he could _taste_ it. 

“I win.” 

Charon looked Hermes up and down, from the wings atop his head to heavy lidded eyes. 

He went for the coin purse at his side. 

“Ah ah!” Hermes said, zooming down to rest a hand on Charon’s wrist and stop him. “I was thinking something a little more _fun_ than money.”

The emphasis on the word fun, the way Hermes’ teeth dug into his lips, was distracting to Charon. It made his heart leap a beat and his groin twitch in sudden attention. He lowered his chin and fixed Hermes with a solid stare. 

“If,” he whispered, sliding in closer. His arms snaked up around Charon’s gold collar, his body leaning down to line up nicely. “You win. Then I promise. I will get on my knees and. . . show you. . .” 

He tilted his head, his lips just barely brushing against Charon. Just a taste. Just a tease. 

“A _very_ good time,” he said. 

Charon was two seconds from grabbing the little minx and pulling him down into that _very good time_ right then and there, but Hermes leaned back, a large smile on his face. 

“But if I win,” he said and reached between them. His fingers danced across Charon’s teeth. “We put that talented mouth of yours to good use.” 

Charon felt the _tap tap tap_ of Hermes’ fingers. His teeth once again digging into his lower lip in anticipatory glee. Charon raised his hand and stuck it out firm between them. Hermes smirked, backed up just enough to take Charon’s hand, and shook it in a firm grip. 

“You’re on then,” Hermes said. “It’ll be nice to see you on your knees, old man.” 

“Hhharrn,” Charon said. 

Hermes floated backwards, hands behind his back, ready to make his exit. 

“Oh, have some faith in the boy. He’s got some get up and go in him and enthusiasm counts for a lot,” he said with a wink. “And remember: don’t go easy on him.” 

Charon shoved his oar into the water and gave one push as his little lover flew away. 

____

Zagreus used his Loyalty Card to buy the 20% off Titan Blood that floated on the altar next to Charon. He was a little blood soaked and a bit of poison had eaten through some of his tunic, but he was other wise quite pleased with himself. He had ‘beaten’ Charon early in Tartarus and was graciously using the card at every chance he could. 

“Thanks again, mate!” he said, waving the card in the air. “You’ve been a really big help!” 

“Nnnaaagh,” Charon said and waved him off. 

Zagreus took off with an odd sort of glee to give a full Satyr Sack to his dog. 

As Hermes had been right, Zagreus had tried to steal obol from Charon again. And again. And again and again and again. Relentless had been a good word for it. Stupid another. But he had paid back the debt, whether in blood or in gold, Zagreus had paid. He had fought well and when Charon had felt he had fought enough, he conceded and gave Zagreus his prize. 

Charon couldn’t even bring himself to be upset. It was nice to help Zagreus out once in a while. 

He watched the price escape through the Temple doors, disappearing into the snowy light of the world above. 

Charon huffed out a little laugh and shook his head. He turned back to his skiff, ready to continue with his regular duties, with a brilliant flash of light caught his eye. 

There, propped up on one of the altars, sat Hermes. Legs crossed, chin in his hand, and a smile on his face. He waved at Charon, fingers dancing in the air. 

“Hey there associate,” he said, sing-song. 

Charon sighed, but there was no malice or annoyance in it. It had been some time since he had last seen his professional associate, Hermes seemed to be holding off until their bet was seen through, but even at his gloating, Charon couldn’t be bothered. Simply happy to see him again. 

Hermes slid off the altar, hovering in the air and swaying as he neared closer to Charon. 

“So,” he said slowly. “That would be two times now wouldn’t it.” 

Hermes stopped just in front of Charon, landing promptly on the ground, as if he were polite. 

“In a row.” 

Hermes’ smug grin should have been infuriating, but it only drew Charon to sharper attention. Almost daintily, Hermes reached down. He gently plucked the ends of his chiton and ever so slowly, began to raise it. More and more skin of powerful, beautiful, delightfully scrumptious thighs came into view under the candlelight of Charon’s hoard. 

“I do think you owe me something,” he said. 

Charon glanced in the direction Zagreus had disappeared in then the one Cerberus had trundled off to. He grabbed Hermes by the arm and all but dragged the little god around the corner, just enough in shadow to hide them. He just hoped Hermes could stay quiet long enough to not draw the attention of anyone who may wander into the Temple. 

Using the considerable strength he’d given Zagreus, Charon shoved Hermes to the ground. He went down with a laugh, his pliability giving away his want. He dropped against the scrolls and the coin, leaning against them like a throne. 

True to his word and never one to back down from a wager, Charon dropped to his knees. He slunk forward, going down to his hands, then to his elbows, ducking his head low to see beneath that chiton. Hermes, sweet Hermes, spread his legs. 

When Charon was close enough to grab an ankle, Hermes whipped his foot up and planted a solid boot against Charon’s forehead, tilting his head up and back. Hermes _pressed._

"Now now, my big boatman," Hermes purred. "Remember that _I'm_ the winner here. This is all about me."

With a flick, he kicked Charon’s hat off his head. 

"You better make it good." 

"Heeeoo," Charon promised, smoke seeping from his teeth and coiling around Hermes' ankles. 

Charon twisted his head and ran his tongue over the soft leather of Hermes' boots. His taste traced up to tautly tied laces, lavishing in the flavor of of pure speed until his tongue touched the lip. A minute patch of wet left behind to cool on Hermes' skin. Purpled smoke kissed godly skin and played through the twitching feathers of his wing. 

Hermes didn't even attempt to suppress a shiver. His smile hungry and ready. 

Charon stalked between Hermes' legs, practically dragging himself along the ground. One hand clamped around Hermes' ankles, fingers brushing against a twitching wing. Charon lifted it off the ground and turned his head to bring his mouth to the exposed skin of Hermes' calf. He dragged his teeth up Hermes' leg, smoke that smelled of ozone trailing behind him. 

Hermes' chest pumped in steady heavy breaths, eyes heavy as they followed Charon up his leg. His breath didn't hitch until a tongue touched skin. 

Charon tasted golden skin and traced the outline of finely sculpted muscle. Up over a hitched knee, inside powerful thighs. Hermes quivered, his leg twitching, but Charon held him down, held him open. 

As the swell of Hermes' thigh expanded, as Charon trailed ever higher and higher, the taste became sweeter. Hermes' breaths acquired a whine of desperation. The continuous purpled plume filtered up the bottom of Hermes' chiton, shuffling and fluttering the hem higher. Charon raised Hermes' leg, tilted his thigh higher, gave Charon more and more to taste and abuse. 

"Charon," Hermes moaned breathily, tilting his head back. "B-boss. . ."

Charon's head jumped from one thigh to the next, not to continue his tease but instead to dig his teeth into ample flesh. 

Hermes yelped. 

"Hey!" he said, yanking his leg free and planting it on Charon's shoulder. 

"Hhhnnrr," Charon chuckled and gave another little nip. 

Hermes nudged hard enough to jangle coins. 

"Quit stalling and get to the good stuff already," he ordered. 

Impatient as always. For as much as Hermes wanted to be spoiled and treated, he never could quite slow down his need for speed. 

Ring covered fingers ran cold down the underside of Hermes' thigh, hiking the thick leg higher, hitching him up to expose more. The chiton slid down and caught on a very attentive erection, proud and tall like a mast. Charon turned his attention to the dip of Hermes' thigh, where the swell of a plump ass folded into his leg. 

Hermes' heavy lidded eyes glared down at the face between his legs. 

"You're such a tease," he complained. "You have a particular talent of getting directly under my nerves. If I didn't know better, I would say your domain was in torture. " 

Eyes that glowed like exploding nebulas looked over the expanse of Hermes' body and met his own. The chill of gold slid down under his body, fingers digging into the ample flesh. 

Hermes' smile twitched.

"Old man." The pet name he used when annoyed with Charon. "You better get to giving me my winnings or I'll be sorely cross with you." 

He propped up onto his elbows. 

"Or did you want some Olympian rage?" 

As fun as that may be, Charon preferred to spoil his lover. 

Eyes still up and focused on Hermes, his mouth opened slow, jaw dropping like a hinge, and vapor seeped from deep within Charon. Instead of the typical gaseous nature where smoke curled up around his face in a frame, it dropped down his chin in a thick waterfall, pooling on the floor of his horde. It cupped around Hermes' skin, tracing his thighs, kissing between the folds of his ass. Thick and warm.

Hermes' eyes widened and a visible shivers raked his body. He viscously bit his lip. 

"Nnnff," he groaned. 

Suitably riled up, Charon gave his winner what he won. Delicately, he plucked the hem of Hermes' chiton and lifted it with care. Revealing Hermes' cock to the chilled air next to Styx. 

"You are really attempting to end me with this pace," Hermes whined, throwing his head back. Fistfuls of gold and gems curled up in his hands. 

Charon shifted, hitching his body into a comfortable position between Hermes' legs. One leg pushed wide to accommodate him, the other thrown over his shoulder. He wrapped his gold clad hand around the base of Hermes' cock and bathed in the choking gasp. Positioned carefully over the weeping head, Charon breathed. 

"Hhhaaaaa." 

Thick viscous plume descended formless over Hermes' dick. Wet as the hungry mouth it fell from, filled with the supernatural power that built Charon up. An essence that wrapped around Hermes' dick, filled with all the love for Hermes that consumed Charon. A transference of intent and emotion that could not be duplicated. 

Gold rang out like song as Hermes scrambled to hold something. 

"Titans below," he gasped. 

Charon growled at the offense. He tilted his head and took command of the plume. An extension of his very being, it slithered back up Hermes' dick. Coalescing into a tighter squeeze around that hungry cock. A tight sleeve for Hermes to really bury himself in. 

Predictably, he groaned and bucked up into the thick vapor that hugged his cock. Viper quick, Charon clamped his hand down on Hermes' hip and pinned him down. There would be no squirming while Charon pleasured him. 

Inhale, a pull on Hermes' foreskin. Exhale and the smoke twisted pleasantly. Inhale and a whimper. Exhale and a moan. 

In. 

Out. 

In. 

Picking up a pace that was still far too slow for Hermes. 

"Charon. . . you. . . ah!" His hand came down hard onto the crown of Charon's head, fingers threading through thick silvered hair. "Don't you. You. Ah your mouth. So good." 

Loquacious Hermes lost his talent for language as he broke into pleasure. Soon, he'd be nothing more a string of intelligible syllables. Charon will know that he has done his job right when he devolved into nothing at all.

Charon watched Hermes as his head whipped back and forth, lost in his own pleasure. His hand strained as he held down Hermes' hip. Fingers dug into Hermes' thigh, the leg over his shoulder tensing with all it's power. His leg kicked, almost joyfully. He laughed as the plume hugged his shaft and tugged. 

Charon exhaled long and slow. 

"Kuuhh," he breathed and more smog slid slick down Hermes' dick. It hugged the base, traveled over the shape of his sack, suckled it, nestled around it, cupped it lovingly. 

The fist in Charon's hair pulled. 

"Nnnaaah," Hermes keened, a high pitched mirror to Charon's grunts. 

A pull in to toy more with Hermes, his shaft, his sack, encompassing him in a full hazed fuck. On the exhale it slid down, down, down, comfortably slotting between Hermes' cheeks and pressed flush against his hole. There it pulsed and played and toyed. 

Charon groaned, tasting it all. 

Feeling Hermes settle down into his blissful torture, Charon released his hip. His touch wandered, traveling up the hardened, toned body that taunted him on a daily basis. His fingers dug into a tight chest, squeezing until Hermes hiccuped and spouted mush. His thumb brushed a nipple as he traveled higher. Another squeeze of fog and gone was Hermes' ability to make a coherent thought. 

Charon's fingers spider crawled up Hermes' face, cupping just under his chin. He slipped his two middle digits into the wet heat of Hermes' mouth. 

Despite being the sore winner, Hermes went after Charon's fingers with the intent to pleasure. Treating them the way he has teased and promised and delivered to Charon's cock so many times before. He groaned and tilted his head back, sucking on Charon's fingers with delicious delight. Charon jerked his head back down, his chin open, and pressed on his tongue. He toyed with the mouth, toyed with his dick, toyed with Hermes. 

Once his fingers were suitably wet, he pulled them out, despite Hermes' whimpering protests. Charon curled his arm between them and slid his soaked fingers through the smog. He pushed on Hermes' thigh, exposing him more. He swirled his touch around the quivering hole, teasing. 

Hermes kicked his back and grunted, thunking his head against the hoard in frustration. 

Charon took pity and slid his middle finger in. 

". . . charon . . .," Hermes choked. 

Charon picked up an acceptable pace between his smog and his finger, moving in conjunction with one another. Finger fucking his little lover, pleasing him with his mouth, assaulting him from all angles. 

There was a romanticism, a vulnerability to Charon using what was deepest inside him to shower Hermes with love and care and lust and every last aspect to Charon's being. An intimacy that wouldn't be known to anyone but Hermes. 

Still. There was something about the physicality of a tongue. 

Charon bowed his head down onto Hermes' dick, tongue out, to kiss skin. He licked up the underside, swirled around the head, all with the languid laziness that Hermes so despised. From the sweet sounds of pleasure far above Charon, Hermes was far from hate. 

Charon worked Hermes over with mortal intent. He slid in the second finger, curled then deep within, until his little bird sang. He dropped his mouth all the way down Hermes' dick, feeling the head drag along the roof of his mouth. Charon's tongue danced, stroking his lover to completion. 

"Charon," Hermes panted. He tugged his hair, his fingers tightening. "Charon. Bite me." 

Charon glanced up, relishing in the delicious delirium Hermes was under. Fascinated by it. 

Slowly, he closed his jaw. 

Exposed teeth kissed sensitive skin. 

Hermes sucked in a tight breath. His back arched. He pushed down on Charon's head, lifted his hips, forced a scrape down his dick. 

"I'm so close," he whined through strained teeth. "Charon. Harder. Bite me harder. Please I'm so close." 

Charon obliged. 

He dug his teeth in, biting down. Not enough to break skin, the beginning stages of taking a taste. Just _enough._

Hermes made a gagged strangled sound as he screamed without a noise. Mouth open, eyes squeezed shut. The leg on Charon's shoulder shook, powerful thighs quivering. Cum shot deep into Charon's throat. He held in place and let Hermes fuck his way through his orgasm. 

Hermes drove the next few moments. It was him who held Charon, him who pulled, him who came. Charon was only there to be patient and wait. 

The breath of relief sagged Hermes' body and he slumped against the pile of coin. The leg hooked over Charon's shoulder sagged boneless like jelly. The hand in his hair fell heavy to Hermes' side and tumbled to the ground. Hermes sighed, his head flopping. 

Charon moved slow as he pulled off Hermes' dick. The smoke that cupped so neatly around Hermes broke and fell, dissipating into the dank atmosphere of the Temple. Charon sat up, the leg on his shoulder falling off like limp drapery. For good measure, he curled his fingers once more, just to see Hermes twitch, just to hear him squeak. 

Charon slunk up the pile to stretch out next to Hermes. He wrapped around the god's body, draping an arm over his chest, tracing the outlines of strength. Hermes sighed, big and long, his chest puffing up and deflating into complete mush. His head flopped as he looked over to Charon, eyes heavy and going slightly crossed. He reached a lazy hand up to stroke the back of his fingers across Charon's cheek, basking under Charon's glow. 

The rare quiet moments between them. They lasted an eternity. Charon lived in those moments. 

Hermes smiled wide and the moment was gone. 

"How about double or nothing?"

**Author's Note:**

> Smoke Job
> 
> Twitter: [OhNo_Hello](https://twitter.com/OhNo_Hello)  
> Tumblr: [ScrumpyLikesThings](https://scrumpylikesthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
